Yugo (Wakfu)
|-| Base= |-| God-King= 'Origins: '''Wakfu '''Classification: '''Eliatrope, Demi-god, member of the Brotherhood of the Tofu || Deity 'Threat level: 'Demon || Dragon || Dragon || Celestial '''Age: '''12 || 13 || 13 || 19 '''Gender: '''Male '''Powers and abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Portal creation, Energy projection || All of the aforementioned || Time manipulation resistance, Dimensional Travel, Dimensional dumping || All of the aforementioned along with Telepathy, Reality warping, Soul manipulation, flight 'Physical strength: 'At least Town level (Should be comparable to Evangelyne whom can tank her own arrows), likely higher || At least Island+ (Was able to fight Nox whom was using the power of the Eliacube) || At least Island+, likely higher (Was able to fight and take hits from Qilby whom could pray open Rushu's hand) || Universe level (Was able to fight against Ogrest along with Tristepin. Should be comparable to Xelor who created time itself) 'Attack potency/Destructive capacity: 'At least Town level (Should be comparable to Evangelyne whom can tank her own arrows), likely higher || At least Island+ (Was able to fight Nox whom was using the power of the Eliacube. The same Nox was able to fight against Grougaloragran evenly) || At least Island+, likely higher (Same reasoning as for his physical strength) || Universe level (Same reasoning as for his physical strength) '''Durability: '''At least Town level (Should be comparable to his physical strength), likely higher || At least Island+ (Took several hits from Eliacube-powered Nox) || At least Island+, likely higher (Should be comparable to his physical strength) || Universe level (Took several hits from Ogrest without sustaining heavy damage and could continue to fight) 'Speed: 'Massively hypersonic+ (Scales to Evangelyne whom could throw a gobbowl across continental distances || At least Massively hypersonic+, likely higher (Several times stronger than his base) || At least Massively hypersonic+, likely sub relativistic (Should be comparable to Kerub Krepin whom could throw the golden throne to the sun at his prime) || TransUniversal (Can keep up with both Ogrest and Tristepin whom should scale to Enutrof whose voice could reach the World of Twelve from outside the universe) 'Intelligence: 'Above average (Smart for a boy of his age) || Above average || Above average || At least above average (Absorbed the power of the Eliatrope Dofus) 'Stamina: 'High (Was able to race along side Adamai to the stratosphere) || Very high (Was able to continue fighting Qilby even after losing most of the power Phaeris gave him) || Very high (The Eliacube is a vast -source of Wakfu) || Nigh-limitless (Can take several hits from Ogrest and still continue fighting. The Eliatrope dofus act as a source of limitless energy for him) 'Range: '''Several hundreds of meters || Several hundreds of meters || Several hundreds of meters || Several thousand of kilometers, likely universal '''Weaknesses: '''Naive to a fault (Although this may serve as a strength rather than weakness as Ombrage the shushu wasn't able to take hold of his shadow || Isn't accustomed to his new found power yet || Can't draw out the power of the Eliacube properly yet || Isn't accustomed to his new-found power yet '''Standard equipment: '''None notable || The six Eliatrope dofus '''Keys: '''Base || Phaeris's awakening || Using the Eliacube || God-king Category:Animation Category:Character Category:Male Category:Light attribute Category:Good Category:Threat level Demon Category:Threat level Dragon Category:Threat level Celestial Category:MHS speeds Category:TransU speeds Category:Swordsman Category:Shield user Category:Reality warper Category:Wakfu